ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Convergence of Cyriss
The Convergence of Cyriss is a militant cult of Cyriss worshipers with the goal of summoning the clockwork goddess to Caen. For that purpose the convergence has built an army to take control of ley lines which has brought them into conflict with the other powers of Immoren.Dark Convergence (Novel) by Dave Gross History What led to creation of the Convergence was an extensive series of connected encrypted messages from the Cipher Engine which described a machine spanning all of Caen that would draw on the geomantic energy of the entire world through a vast lattice of conduits connecting hundreds of temple complexes. This would create a world machine suitable for Cyriss to inhabit as her vessel. Ghil Lucant who had deciphered the message began to organize the scattered cult of Cyriss toward this effort. In 370 AR he called a meeting of every ranking priest versed in the highest mysteries and laid out the scope of the Great Work. He also defined an overarching leadership and the Nine Harmonics were passed down. However not all Cyriss worshippers would become part of the Convergence and those that rejected Lucant’s vision were denied access to the higher mysteries, forming periphery sects that would be outside the convergence yet monitored by the organization for potential recruits.Forces of Warmachine: Convergence of Cyriss MK2 The Convergence began improving the soul transference process and by 382 AR yhe the manufacture of essence chambers was greatly simplified allowing fabrication of clockwork soldiers and subsequent improvements allowed souls to be recovered more quickly and with less energy investment, allowing the faithful to be preserved even in the event of sudden death.In 390 AR Lucant stepped down as iron father, having determined the faith would stagnate if guided by the same leader for too long. Thus every nine years a new leader would be chosen by a gathering of the ranking fluxions allowing an individual to serve repeatedly but never consecutively. Lucant remained a figure of tremendous importance due to his special insight into the enigmas of the Cipher Engine and was given the honorific of “Divinity Architect”. The year 410 AR saw the creation of the Constellation, a complex device to house multiple essence chambers and enable rapid communication between them and by 440 AR the Constellation had become a vital advisory body for the Convergence. This period saw the organization secretly spreading across western Immoren establishing secret bases,workshops and temples around sites rich in geomantic energies. This would however lead to the organization coming into conflict with the Circle Orboros, Retribution of Scyrah as well as the Cephalyx. The convergence also discovered tiny fluctuations of energy flows at the periphery of the Immorese network whic suggested sympathetic networks beyond the Meredius, however the Convergence did not attempt to contact possible Cyriss cults outside of Immoren. In 606 AR, the Constellation elevated the ambitious clockwork priestess Directrix to the position of iron mother. With her appointment, Father Lucant declared the begining the Phase of Alignment with a special conjunction of the celestial spheres beginning in 609 AR. This celestial conjunction has been determined as the ideal time to unleash the military might of the Convergence to complete the Great Work. Organization The Convergence has two basic tiers of leadership, one within each temple and another coordinating them toward shared endeavors. Moving into a more active phase has required greater coordination between temples, but this has not affected those who are not involved in military matters, and most junior members remain relatively unaware of the bigger picture. The priesthood comprise the most significant leadership group within the Convergence and are entrusted to perform highly skilled technical work and theoretical research in addition to other responsibilities. The three broad ranks of priests, in descending order, are fluxions, enumerators, and optifex. Fluxions maintain regular contact with clergy from other temples and coordinate actions between them. Information is compartmentalized even among the clergy. Other than the fluxion(s) in charge of a temple, the highest-ranking individual at a temple facility is the forge master, who is responsible for maintaining its machinery and production as well as its armory. Various temples communicate with each other across long distances by creating barely perceptible fluctuations in the geomantic flows between temple nodes. The iron mother or iron father is responsible for coordinating the activities of the Convergence as a whole. The position is currently held by Directrix who was chosen by the Constellation in 606 AR. Her seat is in the Temple of the Prime Harmonic, where she can be in regular contact with the Constellation as well as the various leaders of the Convergence but she often visits various temples and sometimes also joins in battle. The Constellation is a machine that houses the collective consciousness of hundreds of the discorporate souls of the faithful. This intelligence serves the Convergence as both an advisory board and a tremendously powerful tool of analysis. Constellation changes periodically, with new members added and others leaving to resume physical existence within clockwork vessels but some choose to remain within the machine permanently.Divinity architect is a unique office held by Father Lucant who invented the process of transferring a soul into a clockwork vessel and who subsequently founded the Convergence. While a largely honorary office, the diivinity architect serves as the key spiritual advisor and long-term strategic planner. His primary duty is to decode messages from the goddes and thus is treated as an oracle by most priests. Ideology The "awakened" members of the Convergence follows a ideology vastly different and complex than the Cyriss followers of the periphery cults. The awakened members and thus the Convergence follows Nine Harmonics which are largely unknown to those of periphery cults as the guiding principals of their faith. The goal of the Convergence is to complete the "Great Work", to transform Caen into a vessel in for the clockwork goddess to inhabit. Thus the Convergence have begun to capture sites of high geomantic energy to control and redirect their flow in order to archive harmonic convergence and tun Caen itself into a massive machine. Armed Forces Warcasters * Aurora * Axis * Orion * Athanor Locke * Ghil Lucant * Syntherion * Directrix Vectors Light * Corollary * Diffuser * Galvanizer * Mitigator Heavy * Assimilator * Cipher * Conservator * Inverter * Modulator * Monitor Colossals * Prime Axiom * Prime Conflux Battle Engines * Transfinite Emergence Projector Soldiers * Clockwork Angels * Eradicators * Obstructors * Optifex Directive * Perforators * Reciprocators * Reductors * Transverse Enumerator * Algorithmic Dispersion Optifex * Accretion Servitors * Attunement Servitors * Elimination Servitors * Reflex Servitors * Enigma Foundry * Steelsoul Protector References Category:Faction Category:Convergence of Cyriss Category:Organisations